X-MenTeen Titans Crossover Trilogy
by joe94
Summary: [Crossover between the XMen and the Teen Titans] The XMen and the Teen Titans have to stop two major villains from taking over earth! COMPLETE AT LAST! Rated K for cartoon violence.
1. Clash of the Titans, Part One

**Clash of the Titans**

_Chapter One – **Meeting**_

Titans East Tower, Steel City 

Inside the Titans East Tower, Bumblebee flew from an unknown opponent.

"Who are you? And what do you want here?" Bumblebee pleaded.

Stepping forward was Billy Numerous, long thought to have frozen to his death back at the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters.

"Look here, Numerous… prepare to get destroyed!" Speedy said.

Numerous slid to the back of the room.

"Now look here, friends. I'm more powerful than I look!" said Numerous, surprisingly without his southern twang.

Mas and Menos went forward.

"What's going on here? I thought Numerous was frozen back in Titans Together." Mas said, speaking in Spanish.

"Well we needed to cut down on all the actors. Otherwise, we wouldn't get paid." Menos said.

Aqualad went forward and prepared to use his powers.

"Yeah, it's just a shame Tramm was fired last month." Aqualad said.

"Listen here. I'm not Billy Numerous!" said the Numerous impersonator.

He took his helmet off to reveal that he was indeed superhero and former government agent Jamie Madrox, better known as…

"Hey, narrator! I'll introduce myself thanks!"

Oh, sorry. I just wanted to build my part.

"Yeah, well – don't'! So do your job."

Right okay. So anyway, blah, blah, blah, the Titans East are confronting Madrox.

"So, what's REALLY going on – other than the fact we keep breaking the fourth wall." Aqualad continued.

Suddenly, he went red, and screamed like a little girl.

"Take it, away!" Madrox said. "And get me outta here."

Right, Madrox.

So, Multiple Man gets teleported away as a giant flash of energy consumes Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas and Menos.

"Hasta La Vista, suckers!" Madrox said.

So, what happens to the Titans East?

Easy, they…

Shut up, Evil Madrox and get into the story!

Right, evil narrator.

--Static--

This is the real narrator overriding the modules. I received word from good Control Freak that an evil version of Jamie Madrox has teamed up with a yet unknown evil narrator. Remember, the Evil Madrox clone that was infected by the Legacy Virus? Well, an animated version of him sprung from the Marvel Animated Universe, and has freed several super villains with him!

Meanwhile, in the Teen Titans animated universe, a good version of Control Freak was freed from his alternate universe, just as the villains who were frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil were un-frozen from their sleep. Now they are freed and doing what they do best.

It's up to the Teen Titans and the X-Men to stop them, but I'll fill you in on missing details.

My entrance will by shown by --Static--, so right with you and hope that this will be stopped.

--Back to story--

Title sequence:

When there's trouble,

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Teen X-Men!

Enemies will never get away…

Oh this is stupid! Let's just get there!

_Titan Tower, Jump City_

Inside it, Starfire was reading the newspaper.

"Huh?" asked Starfire, making a sandwich.

I SAID you were reading the paper!

"Oh."

"CUT!"

The director walked on set.

"Look here, Starfire! If you don't do your correct lines, I'll –"

--Static--

I apologise for the static, but the hasting being received by our alien heroine is deemed unfit to read. So while we're waiting for it to end, here is an image for you to enjoy:

Insert Raven as a rabbit from "Bunny Raven"

Sorry about that, but I have an important announcement. I'll leave this to good Control Freak.

Thanks, narrator. I was using my remote when I saw that Mumbo, the maniacal magician, is plotting once again to turn the Titans into animals. He struck a deal with Mojo, the mad television producer, and… oh, I'll ruin the story!

Let's get back to the Titans.

--Back to the story--

"All right, let's go again! Places everyone and… ACTION!"

Starfire was reading the paper, and then Robin came along.

He stopped.

Yo, Rob! Why you just standing there?

"Oh, sorry. Well anyway, it's nearly…"

The alarm sounded.

"Titans, go!" Robin got up and ran with the rest of them.

Xavier Institute, Westchester 

Inside, the X-Men were all doing their usual things.

Storm flew in.

"Still any news on the Professor?" Storm asked.

Cyclops shook his head.

Just then, Beast burst in, with news of danger.

"There's a dimensional rift!" Beast said.

"Excuse me?" asked Gambit.

"Never mind. Call as many reserve X-Men as you know!" Beast said as he jumped off.

_Later, in Cerebro._

Every X-Man and reserve X-Man stood as a dimensional rift.

"Okay, everybody! In we go!" shouted Cyclops as the rift consumed them.

Jump City 

The titans and honorary titans watched as the rift opened and hit the titans.

The X-Men came out, surprised at Jump City.

"Okay… are you guys good guys or bad guys?" asked Iceman, faced with a terrifying sight:

All of the Teen Titans, now sporting red eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Watch for a big batle next time. Igwazu Moles out.


	2. Clash of the Titans, Part Two

_Chapter Two – **Equals**_

Jump City 

Cyclops walked out into the open. He fired a optic blast at Robin, knocking him back.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. "Destroy them!"

Gambit flew up into the air, and fired three charged cards at Robin, who destroyed them with his staff.

"Do you think that can stop me, punk?" asked Robin.

"Maybe not, _mon ami_." Gambit said. He got out a staff and clashed it with Robin's.

Nearby, Shadowcat and her boyfriend Iceman were facing Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Green dude, ice up!" said Iceman as he attempted to freeze Beast Boy, who turned into a jaguar and leaped on Iceman.

This allowed Starfire to attack Shadowcat, but Starfire's star-bolts simply went straight through Shadowcat.

"My star-bolts have no effect on your intangible body!" said Starfire as she flow towards Shadowcat.

"What?" asked Shadowcat at Starfire's strange choice of words. Starfire phased through Shadowcat and knocked herself out by landing on the ground.

Near Starfire, was Cyborg flying himself into Colossus. The Russian mutant punched the robot Titan, and he was sent into the ground.

"Aw man!" said Cyborg at the fact he lost. "I'm supposed to be super-strong and I can't beat a metal tin can!"

"_Da_, my friend." Colossus said before ramming himself into Cyborg once again.

In the sky, Raven was fighting Rouge. The mutant absorbed the witch on the neck, and got her appearance and powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Rouge chanted as she fired some of Raven's black magic on Raven, knocking her from the sky.

Also in the sky were Thunder and Lightning. They were facing Storm.

"Quickly! Lightning! Get her!" said Thunder.

Lighting fired blasts of lightning at Storm, before she created a tornado that absorbed Thunder and Lightning into it.

Down on the ground, Sasquatch was facing Wildebeest. Sasquatch grabbed Wildebeest by his horns and threw him headfirst into a pile of bricks.

Near the ocean, the Japanese mutant superhero Sunfire was facing the molten hot Teen Titan Hotspot. Sunfire blasted so much fire at Hotspot that a volcano would be jealous of his powers.

"You ancestors would be so ashamed at your efforts!" said Sunfire.

He then made the crust of a volcano wrap around the kava, leaving Hotspot not so hot at this moment in time.

Also nearby, Havok, the brother of the X-Leader known as Cyclops, was facing Red Star. Havok charged his energy up and smashed it in Red Star's face.

Near a lake, Kole and Frost had a bout. Kole turned into a boomerang, but Emma smashed Kole into a thousand pieces. She narrowly missed a direct hit from Gnarrk, who is sent flying by Strong Guy.

"Take care of him, Guido!" ordered Frost.

"My pleasure, _amigo_." Answered Strong Guy as he charged into Gnarrk.

Near an abandoned house, Kid Flash and Quicksilver were facing off against each-other. Kid Flash attempted to kick Quicksilver, but the son of Magneto threw a direct punch into Kid Flash's jaw.

"I am quicker than you on senses!" said Quicksilver.

At the top of a mountain, Marvel Girl attempted to use her powers on Jericho, who repeatedly blocked it. Finally, he smashed a guitar in her face.

"NO!" shouted Marvel Girl as she fell to the ground.

In Dimension X, Blink, one of the newest members in the X-Men, was firing shards and portals at Herald, who continued to absorb them using his horn.

"Pink girl! Hope you like music coming from trumpets!" said Herald as he blew his horn.

"And I hope you find the moon a nice place to live!" said Blink as she threw a portal at Herald.

Finally, the two knocked themselves out with all the fighting.

In an electrical station, Killowat charged his electric powers up and threw them at Boom Boom.

She reacted by blowing up a power generator that stunned Killowat.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" said Boom Boom.

In the sky, Argent was trying to defeat Psylocke.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Argent. "I'm an English!"

"So am I!" shouted Psylocke, before ramming her Psi-Knife into Argent's power hands.

Down at a village, Wolverine launched himself at Bushido, his claws clashing with Bushido's swords.

"Time's up, bub!" said Wolverine as he destroyed Bushido's swords, only to be greeted by a kick in the stomach by Bushido.

In the area, Wonder Girl charged forward, only to be met by X-23. She managed to destroy the Amazon's whip, before kicking her in the jaw.

"I am LETHAL!" shouted X-23 as she nearly killed the Amazon.

In the hills, Pantha was facing Beast. The furry mutant managed to send Pantha falling off the hill, only to have something appear behind him.

It was Mas and Menos, both recovering from their capture.

"Senor!" said Mas in Spanish. "We need your help!"

"Tell me what you need help in, my young friends." Asked Beast.

Menos (in Spanish) answered, "Somebody has captured our Titans East friends, and…"

Beast raised an eye-brow.

The two continued, "The Teen Titans have been BRAINWASHED!"

"Brainwashed!" asked Beast in shock.


	3. Clash of the Titans, Part Three

I got impatient so I decided to post chapter three. From Chapter Four onwards, all the stories will be every two days, so Chapter Four will be in two days. Simple? Good. Then here's...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter Three – **Mind-Wipe**_

Jump City 

Beast carried Mas and Menos, before Pantha threw her fist at Beast, smacking his jaw.

"Sorry, bud." Said Pantha menacingly. "But I'm gonna make sure the Pantha's mark is very painful!"

Luckily, Mas and Menos jumped up in front of her.

"Remember us!" shouted Mas and Menos together in unison.

Her eyes turned from red to white, and she fell back on the floor.

"Where am I?" said Pantha.

"Jump City," said Mas. Menos joined him at his side.

"Jump City?" asked Beast. "The dimensional rift that occurred must have split the barrier between dimensions, meaning both of our universe's have met and established a continuity."

Mas, Menos and Pantha looked gob-smacked.

"Excuse me?" asked Pantha.

Beast sighed, before saying, "That means everybody in both universe's know each-other! And, because we need to trust each other, and we didn't have time for names, I'm Doctor Henry Phillip McCoy, but my code-name is Beast for obvious reasons."

"I see." Said Menos. "Anyway, we need to concentrate on getting our team-mate's memory back."

"Good idea," replied Beast. "But, there is one _small _problem. We might not get the attention of our team-mates."

"Then let's go!" said Mas and Menos in unison as, with Pantha and Beast in hot pursuit, ran off to the massive battle on the out-skirts of town.

--Static--

Sorry for no interruption so far, but something's blocking the signal that allows me to contact you. Anyway, as Beast said, the dimensional barrier has been broken, releasing an electrical entity (Overload or something entirely different). The entity is looking for the Sentinels for an unknown reason, so while the X-Men and the Titans fight, I'm rallying some help.

Good Control Freak has got some help from another dimension, but I'll inform you about that later.

Over and out.

--Back to story--

Beast, Pantha, Mas and Menos ran through the fields attempting to avoid the battles. Argent and Psylocke, still fighting, both fell to the ground, where Mas zoomed into Argent's face, erasing her red eyes.

"What are we doing?" asked Argent.

"Fighting." Replied Psylocke. "Your team… the Team Titans, The Titans or something."

"Teen Titans." Said Pantha.

"Anyway, you were all turned evil and got red eyes." Said Psylocke. "We've got to stop this from happening! We need to find the Professor!"

"Professor?" asked Mas, Menos, Pantha and Argent.

"No time to explain!" said Beast as they rushed to the top of a hill.

Meanwhile, the evil Madrox creeped around the corner. He was holding a communicator.

"Madrox in." said Madrox.

"Any reports?" asked the voice over the communicator. It was metallic and rusty, but that might have been due to the communicator.

"Yup." Answered Madrox. "Both the X-Men and the Teen Titans are fighting each other. This is the chance you're going get if you want an army. But are these robots dangerous? They'll most probably resist your control."

"Listen, Madrox." The voice said menacingly over the communicator. "I released your _full _potential, and I can take it away just as easily."

Madrox looked over at the battles, with people from both the X-Men and the Titans getting knocked out or injured.

"Okay." Said Madrox. "I'll hope that the two maniacs play their cards right. Over and out."

Meanwhile, in the hills, Rouge, who had absorbed Raven's powers, had Raven tucked into the air, as black magic appeared from her hands.

"Nrut otni a Evod!" said Rouge, using the last of her absorbed energy to turn Raven into a dove.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, without half of his armour, was smacked in his main control circuits by Colossus, leaving him powerless.

Cyborg, with his fading breath said, "You… may… have beaten… me… but remember… the titans…" He couldn't finish because he shut himself down.

Meanwhile, Iceman was wrestling with Beast Boy who had turned himself into a polar bear.

"The Iceman… cometh!" said Iceman. "Or something like that."

Iceman punched Beast Boy, which turned him back into his human form, before he was completely frozen over by Iceman.

Nearby, Starfire was continuously firing star-bolts at Kitty Pride, before placing on two electrically charged gauntlets.

"In the name of Tamaran," she said like a gladiator "I will defeat you!"

"You do know that my intangibility powers will simply disable those gauntlets." Said Shadowcat in a Raven-type manner.

She turned intangible and destroyed the gauntlet's on Starfire's hands. This electrocuted her and knocked her out.

Beast, Mas, Menos, Pantha and Argent got to the top of the hill, and saw the final Titan's fate:

Gambit, with his staff at Robin's neck.


	4. Clash of the Titans, Part Four

_Chapter Four – **Kidnapped**_

_Jump City_

"Look you Cajun nut." Said Robin. "Even if you kill me, you'll just get hunted down and get killed by my friends."

"_Mon Ami_," replied Gambit. "I have my own friends too, you know."

At the same time, the X-Men were winning the Titans. Wait a minute! The signal's cutting again!

--Static--

Hi, the mystery good narrator is here again. I've managed to escape the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, and I'm looking for a small town. But with the Sentinels patrolling the area, it's gonna be pretty tough. With help from Good Control Freak, I've managed to find out what that electrical creature is.

It's called "Mainframe" for some reason. It was created by Cyborg after defeating Overload, attempting to make a weapon that could hack into Slade's database, which would have been useful for the Titans.

At the same time, in the Marvel Animated Universe, Beast was constructing a virus that would wipe out the systems of Bolivar Trask's original Sentinels.

Something happened that merged both the Anti-Overload and the virus into an electrical creature that can control machinery, but has a mind of it's own. It's after the Sentinels for some reason.

I'll catch up with you later.

--Back to the battle--

Mas and Menos placed themselves in Beast's massive furry hands. "Are you sure this is going to work Senor?" asked Menos.

"I'm one-hundred and fifty times sure, Menos." Replied Beast. "If all the Titans see you during the battle, they'll remember what's going on, and we can work together to stop these villains."

"Good luck with those two." Replied Pantha.

Beast said to himself "Like Wolverine, but without the charm."

"People!" shouted Beast.

Everyone turned to Beast's view. Suddenly, all of the brainwashed Titans looked at Mas and Menos, and their lives before being brainwashed flashed in front of them, before their eyes turned from red to white.

They all started talking with the X-Men, while Beast, Mas, Menos, Pantha and Argent went down to the other people's level.

"Where are the Titan East?" asked Robin to Mas and Menos.

Mas answered "They're in custody of…", but before they could finish, an electrical beam appeared zapping some of the Titans and X-Men.

When the light cleared, the only heroes left were the main Titans, and the only X-Men who were left were Cyclops, Psylocke, Gambit, Rouge, Shadowcat and Iceman.

"What happened?" asked Iceman.

"Something captured our friends." Replied Robin.

"Let's go before…" said Beast Boy, before the heroes got sucked into a black world.

"Titans!" shouted a familiar voice.

"And my greatest ratings booster… the X-Men!" said an even more familiar voice.

The lights turned on to reveal Mumbo and Mojo!

_To be continued in **The Magic and the Madness**_


	5. The Magic and the Madness, Part One

**The Magic and the Madness**

_Chapter One – **Fellow villains stick out for each other**_

--Static--

Hello, this is the good narrator with the good version of Control Freak. So, if you don't what's happened, here's the Cable/Deadpool style recap:

_An evil version of Jamie Madrox along with an evil narrator has somehow captured the Titans East. In the Teen Titans universe, the X-Men burst through into their world, and turned all of the Titans evil. Mas and Menos arrive, and with Beast, attempt to cure the X-Men's minds. They succeed, but a second giant light captures the other titans, and makes the reserve X-Men disappear, along with the Spanish Speedsters._

Just as the two teams prepare to rescue their friends, they are captured, and then brought to the mercy of… Mumbo, the maniacal magician, and Mojo, the television presenter gone horribly wrong!

--To the story--

"So, my titans! I have you!" said Mumbo.

"And, you also have me, and my hench-wench Spiral. Psylocke. Young X-Men. You may know me, but I am Mojo!" said Mojo.

Mojo looked at Mumbo.

"Time for title sequence." Said Mojo menacingly.

Mojo's title sequence:

Mojo:

_X-Men! Teen Titans!  
The Mojo show is about to begin!_

Robin:  
_I don't think so, Mojo Joe Joe!_

Mojo:

Right! That it's! Mumbo!  
From the top!

You're joking, 

_You're joking,_

_I just can't believe my eyes!_

You're jokin' me!

_You gotta be!_

_These can't the right guys!_

They're ancient,

_They're ugly,_

_I don't know which is worse!_

I might split a side now,

_If I don't die laughin' first!_

_Mr. Mojo the man says_

_There's trouble close at hand,_

_You betta pay attention now,_

_Cause I'm the Mojo man!_

_And if you aren't shaking,_

_There's something very wrong!_

_Cause this may be the last time_

_You hear the Mojo song!_

_Woah-oh_

Mumbo:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:

_Woah-oh_

Mumbo:

_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

Woah-oh Oh, yeah! 

_I'm the Mojo man!_

Mumbo:

Titans, there is always 

_More than one rule in magic!_

_But these rules in the real world,_

_They are just so tragic!_

_I have a plan for you,_

_And I'm going to explain it now!  
It's very good and great for me,_

_But it's not so good for you!_

_While Mojo gets the X-Men,_

_I get the titans!_

Then in my magic hat,

_I'll turn you all into animals!_

_Robin as a monkey,_

_Cyborg as a bear!_

Starfire as a cat,

_And Raven… you as my prize rabbit!_

Raven:

_I don't do cuddly, Mumbo!_

Mojo:

Oh, come on, doll!  
You'll look just right!  
In fact,

_You'll be all white!_

_And now for my plan!_

Oh, my dear X-Men,

_I've got a trap for you,_

_First I'll tie you up,_

_And have Beast Boy eat the key!  
_

_Then, me and Spiral –_

_- We'll take you over a giant tub,_

_Of very dangerous acid!  
When you're in there,_

_It'll just be like Lake Placid!_

_And now,_

_It's nearly time,_

_For the grand finale,_

_The Plans are coming into place!_

Mumbo:

_So, woah-oh!_

Mojo:

Woah-oh 

Mumbo:

Woah-oh Mojo:  
Woah-oh 

Mumbo:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:

Woah-oh 

Mumbo:

I'm the Mumbo (Mojo – coming from Mojo) man! 

Fireworks spit off in all directions.

Mumbo gets out his magic wand.

"So, Titans… In We Go! Yippee!" Mumbo said.

He sucked all of the Titans into his hat, and then Mumbo went in himself, while the X-Men stayed behind.

"I've got to do my thing! Spiral" Mojo said.

In a second, all of the X-Men who were there (Cyclops, Psylocke, Gambit, Rouge, Iceman and Shadowcat), we tied up to ropes and dangled them down above the pit of acid.

"Well everybody," Mojo started. "Tonight, on MojoVision, we have a special treat for you! One that no other network could broadcast… the end of the X-Men!"

Mumbo's magic hat 

Inside the hat, Mumbo gathers Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire and put them in a psychic's ball.

He turns into a gypsy.

"Now my friends," said Mumbo, in a very creepy voice. "Prepare to become your true forms: Robin – the Monkey!"

Robin flew out of the ball and turned into his monkey form.

"Cyborg – the bear!"

Cyborg then became attached to the mist and turned into his bear form, minus the tutu.

"Starfire – the cat!"

Starfire then exploded out of the ball and turned into her cat form.

"And finally… Raven – my precious little rabbit!"

Raven stayed in the ball, but the mist inside fell on her and turned her into her rabbit form.

"Oh, goodie." Said Raven, now a rabbit.

"And titanimals, don't try to escape! I know what you're doing!" said Mumbo.

Mumbo disappeared as the titans sat and pondered.

Wait a minute! Someone's overriding the story again!

--Static--

I'm back! Sorry for the "Bunny Raven"-type incident, everyone, but since the evil narrator is pulling the strings, I can't do anything. Anyway, with Mumbo and Mojo on the loose, me and Control Freak have come up with a plan of action. Longshot, harbouring a grudge against Mojo for killing millions of his fellow mutants, will be able to take down the alien television producer, while Larry the Titan and the Scarlet Witch will be able to save the Teen Titans.

One major problem is that the only person who can stop the villains is Professor X. The problem: he's been missing and gone into Shi'ar custody. And with the Shi'ar's end recently, hopes are low for the Professor's survival.

So let's get back to the X-Men.

--Back to the X-Men--

Over the tub of acid, the X-Men hanged there as the ropes began to go down.

"Aw! Sorry I won't be seeing ya' any time soon! But Mumbo called." Mojo said as Spiral opened a portal. "Spiral! Take care of the X-Men!"

Turned her attention to the cameras, while Gambit began to kinetically charge the ropes up.

"Quickly, everybody go!" said Gambit, as the X-Men dropped from the ropes onto the ground.

Spiral got out her swords, but was interrupted by the arrival of Longshot.

"I've got a plan!" shouted Cyclops. "Young X-Men! Go through the portals to find the Professor! It's the only to stop the villains!"

"Are you sure, _Mon ami_?" asked Gambit.

"GO!" ordered Cyclops, as the young X-Men ran through one of the portals, with Beast Boy joining them.

"The rest of you," said Cyclops. "Let's take of Spiral and Mojo!" as the remaining X-Men joined him in the fight against Spiral.

In the alternate dimension, the young X-Men and Beast Boy arrived in a strange world.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy. "Where are we?"

"I honestly have no single idea." Replied Iceman.

They turned to see something strange: a strange mechanical creature, with bits of electricity appearing out of it. Several Sentinels appeared to stop it, but he changed their faces to his.

"Locate the mutants." Said the creature.

The Young X-Men and Beast Boy fled.

Mumbo's Magic Hat 

Inside Mumbo's hat, the Titans were still angry at their animal forms.

"At least I'm not a dancing bear." Said Cyborg.

Suddenly, a Tutu placed itself on him. Then, he went into a berserker rage before whimpering. The tutu disappeared.

Mumbo's mad glowing eyes appeared in front of them.

"Titans, the performance is about to begin!" said Mumbo.

The Alternate Dimension 

The young X-Men tried to escape the Sentinels, but the robot mutant hunters cornered the heroes.


	6. The Magic and the Madness, Part Two

_Chapter Two – **Mojo's Revenge**_

Mumbo's Magic Hat 

Mumbo trapped the Titans inside a massive wall of cards, a la "Bunny Raven".

Mumbo's eyes appeared and formed the rest of his body.

"Now Titans!" said Mumbo. "Are we going to sing?"

Suddenly, Mojo appeared out of nowhere.

"Ya rang?" asked Mojo.

"Yes!" answered Mumbo. "The boss rang. Said he needed me for some reason."

He made a portal with his wand.

"Take care of the Titans!" said Mumbo. "And have it your way."

He smiled as we went into the portal. It closed once he was through it. The Titans attempted to escape, but suddenly, the room turned into a giant gambling/torture room (think Oogie Boogie's in the Nightmare Before Christmas), with the Titans on stone tablets. Mojo now towered in the room.

"Well, well, well." Said Mojo menacingly. "What have we here? Oh yes. The Teen Titans! Now Mumbo has been treating you soft!"

"What do you mean soft?" asked Robin.

"I can take soft!" said Cyborg, whimpering like a puppy.

"He hasn't been doing anything daring!" said Mojo. "Hasn't been using _enough _firepower!"

"The fire-power is through the center of the earth!" said Starfire, not knowing that Mojo meant in terms of weapons.

"You never make sense." Replied Raven.

"For once, the Rabbit's right!" said Mojo, as the instrumental for his song began to play. "But anyway, I need to tell you something about yourself!"

The Mojo Song:

Mojo:

You're joking,

_You're joking,_

_I just can't believe my eyes! _

You're jokin' me!

_You gotta be!_

_These can't the right guys! _

They're ancient,

_They're ugly,_

_I don't know which is worse! _

I might split a side now,

_If I don't die laughin' first!_

_Mr. Mojo the man says_

_There's trouble close at hand,_

_You betta pay attention now,_

_Cause I'm the Mojo man!_

_And if you aren't shaking,_

_There's something very wrong!_

_Cause this may be the last time_

_You hear the Mojo song!_

_Woah-oh_

Spiders:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:

_Woah-oh_

Bats:

_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

Woah-oh 

Bugs:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:

Woah-oh I'm the Mojo man! 

_Well if I'm feeling antsy,_

_And there's nothin' much to do!  
I might just cook a special batch_

_Of Snake and Spider Stew!_

_And don't you know the one thing_

_That would make it work so nice?_

_A roly-poly Teen Titan to add a little spice!_

Spiders:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:  
_Woah-oh_

Bats:  
_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

Woah-oh 

Bugs:

_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

_Oh Yeah_

_I'm the Mojo Man_

Starfire:  
_We are not slaves in your game_

_Of this thing called gambling_

_So release us now before_

_You get tossed to the planet Mars_

Mojo:  
_Oh, kitten_

_You crack me up_

_Like a ming vase!_

_  
So don't try to get round me,_

_Because I'm all diddly-dee!_

_Woah-oh_

Spiders:

Woah-oh 

Mojo:  
_Woah-oh_

Bats:  
_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

Woah-oh 

Bugs:

_Woah-oh_

Mojo:

_I'm the Mojo man! _

You're jokin'!  
You're jokin'!  
I can't believe my ears!  
Someone shut these fellas up,

_I'm drownin' in my tears_

_It's funny,_

_I'm laughin'_

_You really are too much_

_And now, with your permission_

_I'm going to do my stuff_

Cyborg:

_What are you going to do? _

Mojo:  
_Gonna do the best I can._

(Musical interlude)

Mojo:

_The sound of rolling dice to me_

_Is music in the air_

_Cause I'm a gambling Mojo man_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun, I must confess_

_With lives on the line_

_Not mine of course, but yours, guys_

_Not that'll be just fine_

Raven:  
_Release us fast or you're going_

_To pay you big, huge alien creep!_

Mojo:

_Oh, brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending_

_The position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer,_

_Because I'm Mr. Mojo_

_And you ain't goin' nowhere._

"Now, the Mojo show's ratings are going to increase." Said Mojo. "But it's time for a fine tuning."

Mojo had several axes and swords come down at the Titans.

_MojoWorld_

Cyclops, Longshot and Psylocke were fighting Spiral.

"I think help's arriving." Said Longshot.

Suddenly, a portal opened, with Wolverine, Storm, Marvel Girl, Beast and Angel appeared out of it.

"How did you know those guys were coming?" asked Cyclops.

"My powers are to affect probability fields that turn luck my way." Answered Longshot. "I used my powers to open a portal, that released Wolverine, Storm, Marvel Girl, Beast and Angel."

"Power of lightning, winds of change!" chanted Storm. "Now prepare to start a rage!".

He powers electrocuted Spiral, but the six-armed hench-wench continued fighting.

_The Alternate Dimension_

In the alternate dimension, the new Sentinels corned the young X-Men and their Teen Titans ally Beast Boy were corned by the mega-Sentinels.

The electrical creature revealed itself at last.

"Who are you?" asked Gambit.

"I'm Mainframe." Replied the creature. "The _ultimate _mutant hunter."

"RUN!" shouted Beast Boy as the Sentinels closed in on the heroes, when something large appeared out of nowhere.

The thing large had a blue tank top, red trousers and brown boots. It was extremely muscular, and had the head of a ram.

"Who are you?" asked Shadowcat.

"I'm Quark." Said the creature. "Quickly! I can find you a place of safety!"

So, the young X-Men, Beast Boy and Quark bashed their way past the mega-Sentinels and Mainframe, and managed to get into a hovel. The Sentinels missed the hovel and left the dimension by teleporting.

"Now, young heroes meet our master." Said Quark.

Their master stood up. It turned out to be none other than Professor X!

"Hello, my children." Said the Professor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Origin of Mojo will appear in the next issue. More about Mainframe: despite being similar to Overload, he 's going to be very different. Plus the idea of the Professor regaing the use of his legs is not from X-Men: Deadly Genesis. They'll be some moments from X-Men 3: The Last Stand coming up. Igwazu Moles out.**


	7. The Magic and the Madness, Part Three

_Chapter Three – **Help is at hand**_

_The Alternate Dimension_

"Professor?" asked Iceman.

"It's me, Robert." Answered Professor X.

"You're… alive!" he said in shock.

His young students ran to him and hugged him, while Beast Boyleaned on a cupboard, before Quark looked at him.

"Don't try leaning on that." The ram-headed mutant said. "It releases a chemical that kills you in two seconds."

Beast Boy puked in a dish on the table. "That Quark knows something about this place."

"Beastie!" shouted Gambit. "De Professor wants to see you!"

He moved into a room with many things in it. One was Quark moving things about, into boxes and slots, while Sasquatch repaired a giant laser of some sorts, Colossus smashed bricks and wood and the Scarlet Witch practiced her magic with an elderly woman.

The Professor stood near Blink, who was on a trans-mat.

"Beast Boy." Said the Professor with a reassuring tone in his voice. "Do you know the where-abouts of your team-mates?"

"No." answered Beast Boy. "The last thing I saw, they sucked into Mumbo's Hat."

"Yes." Said the Professor. "With help from an inter-dimensional imp, and Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, they are being held captive of an dictator called Mojo."

"You mean the big green guy?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, that Mojo." Replied the Professor. "He has taken Mumbo's Magic hat, and will kill the Titans. Nosyarg Kcid, or Larry as he prefers to be called, has been sent to destroy Mojo. I'm also sending the Scarlet Witch. If I manage to get Longshot, then you can come along too."

"Okay, dude." Replied Beast Boy.

_MojoWorld_

The fight between the X-Men and Spiral continued. Wolverine hit his claws against Spiral's steel swords, chopping them up.

"Sorry, hench-wench, but your time is up!" said Wolverine.

He was pushed back by Spiral, having Storm fight with her physically, but to no avail as she was knocked out. Cyclops ran forward.

"Stop this Spiral or I will!" shouted Cyclops, as he ripped off his visor and fired a destructive blast at Spiral that broke two of her swords. She responded by stabbing her sword into the ground, throwing Cyclops into the air.

"Jean!" shouted Cyclops as she steadied him.

"Spiral, feel the power of the PHOENIX!" Marvel Girl shouted as she used her phoenix powers on Spiral that weakened her, but made Jean pass out.

Angel flew in below and punched Spiral in the stomach, before backing up.

"It's not just my fists that can pack a punch," he said threateningly. "But my wings too."

He swirled around, knocking Spiral, caused her hat to drop off and for her to break a sword. She punched Angel in the jaw, letting him fall to the ground.

Psylocke and Longshot were the only two left. "Let's do it like we did to Mojo." Proposed Psylocke.

"Good idea." Agreed Longshot.

Psylocke corned Spiral with her psi-knife. Longshot threw a few daggers at Spirals swords that disintegrated them. Longshot raised his hand, with energy pouring off it.

Spiral did a karate kick at Longshot's hand, distracting the flow of energy. Psylocke used her telekinesis to throw Spiral about.

"Goodbye…" said Longshot as energy poured out of his hand and his eye. "…Rita."

Spiral's body began to disappear in yellow light, before every part of her body had faded away.

"Well." Longshot said in a relieved voice. "Her time has ended."

"What do you mean?" asked Psylocke in a meaningful voice.

"I…" Longshot couldn't finish. "I used to love her. She was a stuntwoman on MojoWorld when Mojo was around. I threatened to destroy her master, and she stood by him. I told I didn't care about her. And then I went to earth. When you met me. Spiral's time is up. Now, so is Mojo's."

Longshot disappeared in pink mist, hinting that Blink was transporting him somewhere.

"Blink!" shouted Psylocke in joy. "Teleport us to where you are."

"_Okey dokey_!" said Blink in her telepathic messaging.

The rest of the X-Men were teleported back to the Professor's hovel.

_The Professor's Hovel_

The X-Men and Longshot arrived, where the X-Men ran straight to the Professor. He then moved forward to Longshot and Beast Boy.

"It's time." Said the Professor in a serious tone. "Longshot, Beast Boy, Wanda, Larry."

Suddenly, a blur resolved into Larry the Titan. "Beast Boy!" said a joyful Larry. "Great to see you!"

He looked around.

"Where's the rest of the Titans?" asked Larry, confused where Robin and his team were.

"They're being held captive by some maniac called Mojo." Answered Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah." Said Larry. "Anyway!"

Larry did a salute, before flying near the Scarlet Witch.

"I'm here!" said Larry.

"Good." Replied the Professor. "Your mission is to find the Titans. Larry. Scarlet Witch. You will have to turn the Titans back to their usual selves. Beast Boy. You'll have to get through Mojo's doom traps. And Longshot. You'll be able to thwart Mojo's reign once and for all."

"It's my duty to do that." Longshot replied at this remark.

"Blink!" ordered the Professor.

"Okay." She said as she teleported Longshot, Larry, Scarlet Witch and Beast Boy to Mumbo's Hat.

"The rest of you." Said the Professor. "Mainframe and somebody else is hunting the heroes down. Destroy any targets, but keep yourselves hidden well."

_Mumbo's Magic Hat_

The Titans were hoisted by Mojo's machines up into the ceiling, onto a rope over a pit of fire.

"Well, Teen Titans," Mojo started. "It was nice NOT knowing you!"

"Why are you like this?" asked Robin.

"Because," Mojo began. "I was a member of this race of aliens without legs! So I managed to get some people with me, in which I created the "Spineless Ones"! They ran me a TV Show that took me to great heights until a rebel called Arthur Centino managed to disrupt me. Every time I've attempted to revive the show, I've failed! Now… are you gamblin' guys?"

The Titans shook their heads.

"Well, let's play then."

"Not without us!" shouted a voice.

Mojo turned around to see Longshot, Beast Boy, Larry and Scarlet Witch flared up and ready to go.

"Sorry, Game over!" said Mojo as he pulled the lever, which made the Titans fall helplessly towards their doom!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In case you haven't figured it out already, my version of Mojo is based on Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare Before Christmas (it's one of my fave films!). Other notes: Arthur Centino is Longshot (if you don't know, that's was what he was called in Ultimate Marvel), Quark is an actual comic character, a friend of Lognshot, and the old woman with Wanda is Agatha Harkness. Okay, see you for the last part of the Magic and the Madness. Igwazu Moles, over and out… until next time.**


	8. The Magic and the Madness, Part Four

_Chapter Four – **And it continues…**_

As the Titans fell helplessly down towards their doom, Beast Boy turned into a python, and grabbed them.

"SNAKE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A SNAKE!" shouted Cyborg, now completely insane from Mumbo and Mojo's torments.

He then threw back onto the ground, but didn't notice a giant robot arm pick up Starfire and drag her off somewhere.

"You don't have to copy Indiana Jones, Cyborg." Said Beast Boy in a sarcastic tone as he turned from a snake to his normal form.

"Starry!" said Mojo to Starfire in a dog type manner. "You didn't fetch! Drop!"

"Robin! Help me!" shouted Starfire as Robin rushed towards her as she fell to the pit of fire.

Robin jumped over the pity and rescued her like in an old Errol Flynn film.

"Oh Robin!" she said in a dazed manner.

Mojo ran towards them and threw the two into the wall, where oversized playing cards (think Anycard from "Bunny Raven") wielded knifes. The two avoided the knifes before running into a few Western style cowboys turned their guns on the two.

"Fire!" ordered Mojo.

Starfire and Robin avoided the blasts by jumping onto the shooter's arms. An axe went towards the two.

"Look out!" warned Raven.

The two landed back on their feet, where Larry and the Scarlet Witch attempted to turn the Titans back to themselves but find they couldn't.

"Why ain't my powers working?" asked Larry.

"It's a magical-repellent shield." Answered the Scarlet Witch. "Agatha said no magic can penetrate it."

"Even my luck-penetrating field doesn't work!" replied Longshot, who, with Cyborg and Beast Boy, were fighting Mojo.

"I tell ya all!" said Mojo. "I've got more strength than Cinderblock, the Hulk and Juggernaut put together!"

He then sent a powerful punch at Cyborg that threw him into Raven, squashing her.

"I'm happy you did that." Said Raven sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy turned into an octopus and wrapped his tentacles around Mojo, causing him to struggle for a moment, before flipping onto the floor, throwing him off into Raven.

"Is there a peace treaty for the "Do NOT fly into Raven" certificate?" asked Raven again, now rushing to Mojo to sort things out for herself.

"It's worth a shot!" said Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

With that, she used black magic to send 60 punches in the stomach to Mojo. Before he ran over and threw her into the rest of her fellow Titans, being treated by Larry and the Scarlet Witch.

"How did that happen?" asked Robin, confused at why they had powers in Mumbo's hat.

"Since Mumbo is not in his hat, your powers do actually work!" answered Scarlet Witch.

Meanwhile, Longshot was left battered and beaten before getting back on his feet.

"Longshot!" said Mojo in a surprisingly menacing tone. "It's over! You're the last of your kind! Even your bull-friend Quark didn't save you! Now, I've won!"

"No." replied Longshot. "They're still alive in me and you! Spiral's now erased because she was loyal to your torturous nature! And everybody else died because of your twisted humour! You never were funny! You show was pathetic! Why did you think I quit your show? Well, now it's your time to go!"

"NEVER!" shouted Mojo. "Your friends will be the ones to go!"

"Then how dare you treat me, my people and my friends so SHAMEFULLY!" shouted Longshot in anger, before using his powers to send a massive blast of energy at Mojo, throwing him back into the wall, disabling his magical repellent shield.

Mojo got back up, before he started to melt.

"No! NO!" screamed Mojo in horror of what was happening to himself. "What have you done? If I'm going, I'm taking you with me!"

He rushed towards Longshot, hoping his condition would kill Longshot, but just before he could get to the MojoWorld rebel, he completely melted, where his runny body went straight into the pit of flames, and dissolved.

Longshot hanged his head low, but was proud he destroyed his most hatred enemy.

Meanwhile, Larry and the Scarlet Witch placed their hands together.

"This is going to work. Trust me." Said the Scarlet Witch, and in a second the Titans were back to their usual self, and with Longshot were back in the hovel.

They noticed the Professor.

"So you're Professor Xavier." Realised Robin.

"Good Robin." Said the Professor. "But, even though we made Mainframe retreat a little bit, a small army of our and your enemy is growing. The only chance to save our world is to work together. The final battle will be upon."

_To be continued in **The Final Battle**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, then. The final part in this trilogy – The Final Battle – will begin next time and will be five issues. Also, expect to see Deadpool in a fairly large role as well as other characters from the comics. See you next time.**


	9. The Final Battle, Part One

**The Final Battle**

_Chapter One – **Allies and enemies**_

--Static--

Here I am again, rushing to the Professor with a battle on the horizon. Here's my second Cable/Deadpool style recap:

_An evil version of Jamie Madrox along with an evil narrator has somehow captured the Titans East. In the Teen Titans universe, the X-Men burst through into their world, and turned all of the Titans evil. Mas and Menos arrive, and with Beast, attempt to cure the X-Men's minds. They succeed, but a second giant light captures the other titans, and makes the reserve X-Men disappear, along with the Spanish Speedsters._

Just as the two teams prepare to rescue their friends, they are captured, and then brought to the mercy of… Mumbo, the maniacal magician, and Mojo, the television presenter gone horribly wrong!

_The Titans are turned into animals by Mumbo, and are nearly killed by Mojo, but are saved by Longshot who killed the villain, and his henchwoman Spiral, with the Titans turned back into their usual selves. Meanwhile, the Young X-Men and Beast Boy discover a creature called Mainframe that threatens to destroy all mutants. They were rescued by a man called Quark, who introduces to the heroes their master: Professor X!_

_The X-Men and the Teen Titans are about to face the Finial Battle!_

--To the story--

Outskirts of New York 

On the outskirts of New York, everything was normal. Or so it seemed. The cars stopped when something blocked their way. It was a small army of Gizmo, Mammoth, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Evil Madrox as general.

"People, people, people." Said Evil Madrox calmly. "Surely you don't know this: Jump City's heroes, the Tweeb Titans, have vanished! But they're with some people. Now you have two options: tell me where they are, or we're gonna be in charge of this planet."

A police officer stepped out.

"Yeah." He said. "You and what army?"

Suddenly, they were joined by Control Freak, Lady Deathstrike, Locust and Adonis (in his Calling All Titans suit) who did some damage and made the policeman flee. Evil Madrox looked at his comrades with a grinning smile.

He menacingly asked "Shall we have some fun?".

Somewhere else 

Downtown, some of Mainframe's drones had gone on a search for the heroes, but were discovered by Wolverine, Colossus, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They had got the upper hand, until Cyborg blew them off.

Now, Colossus charged through them, and destroyed them. Beast Boy, meanwhile, had gotten too busy fighting he didn't notice two more coming until Wolverine walked up to him.

"Kid, let me show ya how to beat 'em." He said calmly.

Beast Boy put his feet in Wolverine's hands.

"You ever heard of the Fastball Special?" asked Wolverine.

He asked "The wha…?"

But Before Beast Boy could finish, Wolverine had thrown him in the direction of the drones. Beast Boy fell flat on his face, flipped over and collided with one of the robots.

"Allow me!" shouted Cyborg, who knocked their heads off, before shooting the remaining ones.

"Hey! Tin boy!" shouted Wolverine to Colossus. "Let's show these robots a real fastball special!"

Colossus ran over and picked up Wolverine. He swirled around sharply to throw Wolverine into the drones. They had been damaged on the first hit.

Wolverine destroyed the remaining drones, and threw the head to Cyborg, who blasted it apart.

"BOO-YAH!" shouted Cyborg in celebration. He chanted _I'm the man _over and over again, until Wolverine gave him a strange look.

"Sorry." Apologised Cyborg for bragging about himself. "I don't know what came over me."

"We better scram before more of those things come our way." Warned Wolverine.

"Good idea!" replied Beast Boy.

They ran off, with several more of the drones on their trail. Strangely, among them was a black dot withy red energy on around it. We definitely know who this is.

"Blackfire in." she said through a communicator. This was linked to someone else other than Mainframe.

"Tell me." Said the voice over the communicator. "Where is your sister? I need her to lure somebody I know into a trap."

"You missed her." Said Blackfire causally – almost like Sabretooth. "All I saw was Beast Boy, Cyborg, that metal tin can and the guy with the claws."

Her communicator went off to static, and an even more familiar voice came on. It was rough, but with a slight causality to it.

"It's Sabretooth here!" said Creed over the communicator. "Your boss is off planning his scheme at the moment! Just tell me where Logan is, and I'll make it worth your while."

"They're on Old 57th Street." She said. "I'll get back to you."

Blackfire flew off, unnoticed by anyone apart from the one person she knew the most.

Starfire. She saw her sister. She nearly decided to fly after her, but instead charged up a very powerful Star-Bolt that she blew off straight into the sky… and straight into Blackfire, knocking her from the sky and into a street. On the roof, was Angel, the X-Men's team spy, usually successful, expect for Weapon X, in which he nearly lost his humanity to Archangel, before Psylocke and Wolverine reverted him back to normal.

He flew after Blackfire, but a robot appeared behind him.

"Professor, I'm under attack! Help!" said Angel, as the robot placed him in it's chest. It flew off.

Down in Old 57th Street, Wolverine, Colossus, Beast Boy and Cyborg were running from Mainframe's drones. Beast Boy turned to Wolverine.

"So tell me, where did you learn that cool move?" asked Beast Boy.

"Back when I was a member of Alpha Flight…" Wolverine answered.

"Your equivalent to the Doom Patrol?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Yeah." Replied Wolverine. "Anyway, one member of our team, Sasquatch, was so strong, he could lift me off the ground and throw me. It become our special move – the Fastball special in fact. When I left to join the X-Men, and Pete moved in, I took the fastball special one step further. I also used to do it with Juggy."

"Juggy?" asked Cyborg.

"Cain Marko. Prof's step-brother." Answered Wolverine. "Used to be an enemy of ours until we stopped him and Magneto during an attack on the Institute. Became a proper member of the X-Men. But just when we arrived in Jump City, Cain, Magneto, Nightcrawler and Banshee were left behind. Let's hope they catch up with us."

They were teleported into pink mist, meaning Blink had teleported them.

S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier 

Above New York City, was an innovation in itself. The S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier. Built by General Thunderbolt Ross after H.Y.D.R.A's emergence, now it's where Cornel Nicholas Fury and his organisation faces crime.

Nick Fury looked over at a S.H.I.E.L.D tag squad.

"Boys." Nick said with a calmed reassurance in his voice. "We've heard of an army headed towards Jump City. They are several super-villains on the loose. Notable ones include Raven Darkholme or Mystique. Slade Wilson or Slade. And last of all… Mainframe. Your job is locate them and destroy them."

They ran off, while Fury looked at the sunset.

"Come back… Prisoner 0-9-9."

_The Hideout_

At the X-Men and Teen Titan's hideout, the X-Men and the Titans were hard at work. Beast was searching for any mutant or Titan signs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nobody got up. Expect for Iceman and Starfire.

"Who is ringing the bell that connects to this room?" she said.

Iceman gave her an almost-Raven type look and said, "Do you always talk like that?"

They went over, with Robin joining them. Iceman opened the door, and saw none other than Kitten Von Crepes, daughter of the super villain Killer Moth.

Starfire began to boil with rage, while Iceman looked confused.

"Excuse me. I'm Bobby. A real babe magnet." He introduced himself, before being flung aside by Kitten. She rushed to Robin and sticked her head a few inches from Robin's.

"Hi, Robbie-Poo!" she said. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Gambit and Wolverine walked to see what was going.

"KITTEN?" the Titans asked.

"She's a spy." Said Wolverine dryly. Gambit turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

Meanwhile, Starfire picked up Iceman and walked over to Wolvie and Gambit.

"You know her?" asked Gambit.

"She is a glemfork not worthy of his time!" she said. "She forced him into a date with her! And I stopped her! But she is back to ruin life! And if she kisses him, I'll, as you say 'Strike her down!"

Robin, still gob-smacked, did not have time to ask Kitten what she was doing. She then kissed him, making Robin want to let go. Finally, Gambit came along to Starfire.

"You want me to take care of her?" asked Gambit.

"I WILL!" shouted Starfire, causing Gambit to fly straight into the door.

Starfire tapped Kitten on the shoulder, and then kicked her straight in the butt. She flew straight out.

"Good." She said.

Suddenly, the warning alarm sounded.

They rushed outside to see several Sentinels, with Mainframe. The heroes tried to turn around, but their way was blocked by Claude Von Crepes/Killer Moth, Kitten Von Crepes (now wearing a suit, mainly purple, with a green tummy portion, boots and gloves. Her face is still visible as she is not wearing a mask.), Johnny LaMonica/Fang and August Hopper/Locust – all insect-themed villains.

"Kitten?" asked Robin in surprise.

"I know you love me. And you shall now call me Butterfly!" Kitten, in her new guise, said.

The Sentinels closed in, when The Mastermold with a few Sentinels flew in, protecting the X-Men.

"Mainframe!" said the Mastermold. "These are _my _Sentinels! So give me them back!"

Suddenly, electricity blasted from Mainframe's eye, turning all the Sentinel's faces into his. They held the Mastermold for him. In a massive switch, Mainframe's face went on the Mastermold's and the lead Sentinel now looked like Mainframe.

Masterframe (Mainframe and Mastermold combined), then yanked up the Teen Titans. Cyclops grabbed onto Robin's leg. It's eyes glowed wildly.

_Mainframe's Base_

Inside Mainframe's base, some of his robots were around a table. On it was Angel. Upon waking up, he saw one of the robots with a needle.

"What's that?" asked Angel.

"A temporary mutant-depowerent serum." Said the Robot. "And you're about to take it."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay then. This is the last time you will be hearing from the narrator as his identity is revealed in the next chapter. The scene with Angel and the robots is based on XM: TLS. Other notes for next time is that Slade, Mystique, Evil Madrox and Mainframe all lead fractions of villains depending on their powers. And next issue – introducing in this Fanfic…. Magneto! Juggernaut! Banshee! And Nightcrawler! That's enough from me. Igwazu Moles out.**


	10. The Final Battle, Part Two

_Chapter Two – **Love and Insects**_

_Mainframe's Base_

As the robot moved towards Angel with the serum, Angel then began to think of things that would power his wings.

"Yeah." Said Angel. "Go on. Once I've taken the cure, I'll be the head of Worthington Industries. I've always wanted to fly, but my Dad wanted my mutation to stop. So I flew off and became the Avenging Angel. And now, it looks like my time is up."

Finally, the wings bursted out of their restraints and Angel kicked the cure robot, punched his assistants, and used his wings to knock the rest of the robots into each other.

He then flew out of Mainframe's base and started to fly back through the sky.

_The Sentinel monument_

Good Control Freak arrived with Deadpool at the Sentinel monument. This monument is all the Sentinels that had been destroyed when Bastion attempted to wipe out all mutants.

The two men were completely different. Good Control Freak came from an alternate dimension, where the villains were heroes and the heroes were villains. Good Control Freak discovered of Evil Madrox and came to our dimension to save it.

Deadpool, however, is a completely different story. Wade Wilson was a rough-tough teenager when he met Terraeton Slate – a mercenary named Slayback – and the mysterious T-Ray. They killed his parents, and in return, he burned Slayback and injected T-Ray with radiation poisoning. However, he was captured by the Professor and was horribly scarred by his experiments. He then became a mercenary called Deadpool.

They looked at each other.

"Say." Said Deadpool. "The readers are going to be in suspense at this moment in time, but Good Control Freak. You're a great hero."

"You're a good hero too, Wade." Said Good Control Freak.

On the lower region of the Sentinel Monument, hundreds of super villains were stood in front of Slade, Mystique and Evil Madrox.

"My fellow villains." Said Slade. "We are about to attack Jump City and finally destroy the Teen Titans and the X-Men! We'll be separated into four fractions. Me, Mystique, Evil Madrox and Mainframe, who's already supplying a distraction for us to walk into Jump City unnoticed by anyone. Prepare to get into your fractions."

The villains went behind Mystique, Slade and Evil Madrox.

Deadpool got out his gun, as Good Control Freak gripped his remote firmly. The two then jumped into action.

Slade looked at Evil Madrox. He said "Take care of them."

The others walked off, leaving Evil Madrox and his fraction to face Deadpool and Good Control Freak. Evil Madrox's fraction were lower, but still very powerful, people. It consisted of Adonis, Lady Deathstrike, the normal Control Freak, Slayback, Ogre, See-More, Private H.I.V.E. and T-Ray.

"Oh cripes." Said Deadpool.

Suddenly, the villains ran at the two heroes. Good Control Freak fired his controller at Slayback, throwing him back into the wall.

"Jeez!" shouted Deadpool while fighting Private H.I.V.E. "Are you Almost-but-villain-like-Captain America? Because that's a stereotypical." He then had the Private confused, allowing Deadpool to punch him in the face, knocking him out. Adonis then nearly punched Deadpool, but the merc slid up his armour while Lady Deathstrike also chased him, cutting Adonis' arm. Good Control Freak then fired his controller at Adonis, making him disintegrate.

"What did you do?" asked Lady Deathstrike.

She raced after Good Control Freak, but Deadpool crept up behind her and fired a bullet at the villainess. Just as it got to her back, it broke into an electrical field that caused her to collapse onto the floor.

"Just an electrical-stun bullet." Said Deadpool calmfully.

Good Control Freak then was faced by the normal version. The two blasted at each other with their remotes, not knocking each-other down. Deadpool finally reacted by firing one of his guns at the normal Control Freak's remote, destroying it.

"Goodbye villainous counterpart." Said Good Control Freak as his remote blasted Control Freak into the sky, before he disintegrated in a similar way to Adonis.

Deadpool meanwhile, was being chased by his old enemy T-Ray. T-Ray fired some acid at the merc, before Deadpool fired a bullet from his second gun.

"Sorry for this, T-Ray." Said Deadpool. "But I hope you like scrambled!"

The bullet then stopped at T-Ray's chest, before unleashing a minor snow-storm that froze T-Ray. Deadpool then was faced by See-More, who prepared his visor for attack. Luckily, Deadpool kicked him in the chest, before smashing the eye on his helmet, leaving See-More powerless.

Good Control Freak, meanwhile, was being chased by Ogre. The villain was a grown-up, mutant version of Gizmo if you like. Luckily, Good Control Freak fired his remote that sent Ogre flying a heap of junk, before it collapsed down onto him.

Evil Madrox watched from above. He then freed Slayback with his evil clones. Evil Madrox's duplicates could only be half of the real Madrox's powers. Slayback then got back up.

"Now, old friend Wade! It's goodnight time!" shouted Slayback throwing his elongated razor-sharp arm at Deadpool. Such a hit could kill Deadpool. This was it for the merc. Suddenly, Good Control Freak jumped in the way and then it happened.

Good Control Freak turned cold. He collapsed onto the floor. Deadpool in anger, threw every weapon at his disposal at Slayback, eventually causing the villain to self-destruct, by then causing an electrical storm that made him disappear. Deadpool then went over to Good Control Freak.

"Listen… Wade…" said Good Control Freak weakly.

"I'm listening with all ears, buddy." Said Deadpool very seriously.

"You've… got… to… help… the… X-Men… save the world." He said, getting weaker and weaker by the second. "If you are there… to… witness… it for me… then I'll be there to see you."

Then Good Control Freak then fell to the floor, motionless. Deadpool then looked serious enough to be Batman, but then got out a mobile phone and rang a number. It then was connected to whoever Deadpool was calling.

"Hello?" asked the man over the telephone. "Wade? Is zat you?"

"'Cause it is Weasel." Said Deadpool. He was talking to an old friend – Weasel, his mechanic and pal. "Say, uh… I could use a lift."

_The Hideout_

As the Titans and Cyclops grew closer towards the Masterframe, the other people had decided on a plan of attack.

Storm flew up into the sky, and then shot down one of the Sentinels. This caused even more Sentinels to arrive. Luckily, Masterframe lost his grip on the heroes, and they fell. Cyclops slid up the arm of a Sentinel and blasted it in the eyes.

"Titans! Three of you take care of the Insects! The other will help me to destroy the Sentinels." Storm ordered.

Iceman suddenly started fighting with Locust, freezing over his insects, before getting enough power to freeze over Locust himself.

Starfire was fighting Butterfly. She then used her wing pattern to nearly hypnotise Starfire, before she snapped out of it and knocker her out.

Beast Boy was wrestling with Fang and Killer Moth, before he threw them into each-other, and into Butterfly.

However, despite Cyborg, Raven and Robin's efforts to fend off the Sentinels, more were coming in by the second. Suddenly, a portal opened, and out of it came Nightcrawler, Banshee, Juggernaut and Magneto… all members of the X-Men.

Magneto then prepared Juggernaut.

"Juggernaut." He said. "Take care of the Sentinels and work your way down to the Mastermold. Me, Banshee and Nightcrawler will attack the main robot."

As the others flew towards Masterframe, Juggernaut stepped back.

"Alright you Sentinels." He said. "You must know that nothing stops the Juggernaut!"

He then ran in the Sentinel's direction, knocking them down upon first impact. Magneto then began to use his powers at an Omega-level extent to weaken the Masterframe. Before Nightcrawler distracted it with it's constant teleporting, before Banshee finally caused the two to separate with his sonic scream. The Mastermold succumbed to this, and, in the process, was destroyed. Out of it came the Titans East!

Professor Xavier walked outside.

"Titans East." He said. "Welcome back."

_New York City_

In New York City, a girl was searching for someone. Then, as she stepped out into the shadows, it was revealed to be Terra. Yes, the actual Terra.

She was crying and mentioning a name over and over again.

"Garfield…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An important note: This chapter may be a little rushed. That is because I tried to finish it in time for the start date. The remaining three chapters will come at different dates. Just needed to let you know this date change. If you haven't guessed from the story, the good narrator is Deadpool. Igwazu Moles out.**


	11. The Final Battle, Part Three

_Chapter Three – **Resistance Movements**_

_The Hideout_

Inside the hideout, Professor Xavier stood near a table, with the Teen Titans and the X-Men stood around.

"X-Men." The Professor said calmly. "After that battle in the courtyard, with the Sentinels, and Mainframe, currently being turned into scrap by Beast and Cyborg."

"And those villains?" asked Gambit.

"They escaped under our noses." Replied the Professor. "Anyway, it appears with a recent sighting of a few villains, we need to go to Jump City and get back to our dimension, before the rift closes and we are stuck here."

"So, we'll all travel by foot to Jump City, as the villains could expect us to fly in through the T-Jet." said Robin.

"Ah man!" complained Beast Boy. "I can't ever walk that far!"

"It's actually our idea of torture." Replied Raven. Beast Boy frowned at this last remark.

"Gee, sorry to interrupt all this," said Bobby. "But there are a few problems with your plan. One: Not all of us can get to Jump City. Two: I couldn't make it, because using my ice for over a day could result in me melting. And three: this Slade guys sounds like he could guess our plans outside in. And Mystique knows us well enough to add to that."

"True," added Rouge. "But my Foster momma has faced us since we formed."

"And there's Mainframe and the evil Madrox clone to add to that." Said Beast.

"But we're ready for it." said Magneto. "Let's go."

Magneto prepared to go as well, but waited for Charles.

"Come on, Charles!" said Magneto. "What are you waiting for?"

"I am staying here, Erik." Said Professor X. "In case of all you dying on the way. I would not wish to see my own students and their friends going to their demise. I am sorry, my old friend. Quark will take care of me."

Magneto said nothing and flew out after the others. The Professor sat by his table, and saw Quark come in.

"Are you alright, Professor Xavier?" asked the ram-headed mutant.

The Professor sighed, before picking up a cane and turning to Quark and saying:

"Prepare the transport."

_Weasel's Place_

Suddenly, at Weasel's place, Deadpool bursted open the door and turned to his old friend.

"Yo! Weasel!" greeted Deadpool. "I need some transport to get to Jump City!"

He went down the steps and stopped at a door.

"Yes, Wade!" replied Weasel. "I've got just the thing!"

Then, Deadpool smashed open the door and saw the most luxurious and comfy hummer in the world.

"Wow!" said an amazed Deadpool. "Does it have…?"

Before he could finish, Weasel interrupted. "Yes, Wade. It has the beer in the back. It also includes two missile launchers, five machine guns and sixteen television and GPS signals. Happy?"

Deadpool then went Super-Deformed, before turning back to normal and jumping into back, before Weasel got behind the wheel.

"To Jump City!" said Weasel as he drove the hummer out on the open road. Then he ferociously drove the vehicle into New York, where they noticed a bank robbery by the amazing Mumbo.

Deadpool threw the beer into the pot, and said "I'll take care of this nutjob. Just wait here."

He then burst out of the hummer and landed in front of the Amazing Mumbo. Mumbo turned to his opponent.

"Oh. It's Spider-Man!" said Mumbo sarcastically.

"Hey. Wrong costume." Insisted Deadpool. "And it's Deadpool! And you probably won't forget it after I'm done with you."

Deadpool got out his sword and Mumbo got his wand ready. Deadpool then threw the sword, pinning Mumbo's cape to the bank's wall.

"Weasel! I'm coming back!" shouted Deadpool. Mumbo disappeared in a flash. Deadpool caught his sword.

"And remember the beverages." He told Weasel.

_The Countryside_

The X-Men and the Teen Titans walked through the countryside. Robin walked on, Cyclops in front of him. Robin looked at Cyclops.

"You don't have to be worried." Said Robin.

"I'm not." Replied Cyclops. "This is not the hardest thing I've ever done. It was fighting my own brother. Or trying to save the woman I love from dying as a power-controlled god. But I've learned, no matter what, that the X-Men will always be at my side."

"I've learnt similar things in my time as the leader of the Teen Titans." Robin replied.

"Then we're even." Said Cyclops.

At the back, Colossus leaned over to Raven.

"You seem to be troubled." The metal-man judged.

"Yeah." Said Raven. "We are going to fight an army. The only army I've ever fought. But what's worst is many people seeing me as weird, evil and horrid."

"I see the same thing." Colossus replied.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Who could it be? Avalanche? Blob? Beast Boy saw who it was: Terra. Rushing over to Terra, he avoided her earth shakes and then landed in front of her.

"Beast Boy?" asked Terra softly.

"Yes." Replied Beast Boy softly. "Oh, Terra!". He hugged Terra warmly and cosily.

"I thought you forgot me." Beast Boy said with tears in his eyes.

"I remembered." She Replied to this last comment. "I forgot everything. Who I am, where I was, my friends. But then, it came back to me. I was Terra. A Teen Titan. A good guy."

"Terra," Beast Boy started. "When you forgot me, I thought you were over. And now, we're over." Terra was shocked and sad. "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy walked off to his team-mates. Terra stood in the sun, knowing that there was one thing she could do: help.

_The Brooklyn Bridge_

At the Brooklyn Bridge, the bridge's movements halted. It began to break up into pieces. And soon the cause walked over the bridge's remains: a massive army of villains, led by Slade.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the delay. I completely forgot about my fanfic until a while ago. I finally finished it today. Okay, just one note: the final two chapters will be a bit longer than the previous ones. Right,. Hope I get the last two chapters done.**


	12. The Final Battle, Part Four

_Chapter Four – **Mutants, Meta-humans and Motormouths**_

_The Brooklyn Bridge_

The villains trashed the bridge, causing the citizens to flee in terror. As the villains went forward, Slade walked to Mystique.

"This is going well, Mystique." Said Slade.

"More so than you ever imagined." Replied Mystique. "But be careful. The X-Men are no power to be tampered with alone. And with the Teen Titans they a formidable force."

"I knew that Mystique." Slade replied. "That is why we have selected only the best villains to serve us. And even if we lose, the dimensional rift will finish them off…"

_The Countryside near Jump City_

In the countryside, the X-Men and the Teen Titans were very near their target. As they continued on, Wolverine's enhanced senses picked up a vehicle's sound.

"Guys." Began Wolverine. "I hear a jeep or something coming our way."

"You must be kidding!" shouted Beast Boy in his ear.

"Nuh-huh." Replied Raven. "I can sense it too."

"And, to add to that, _mon ami_," interrupted Gambit. "Wolverine has heightened senses, so if he says something is coming, _something is coming._"

"Well then," began Cyborg, not noticing Weasel's hummer coming directly towards him. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!"

Just then, the hummer skidded around the side of Cyborg, and caused a lot of the heroes to stand back, before it stopped when it skidded and crashed into a tree. The sun-roof opened and Deadpool leaped out of it, yelling:

"YO, GUYS!"

Deadpool then landed on the ground. The Teen Titans then went over to Deadpool.

"Uh… who are you?" warily asked Robin.

"I am DEADPOOL! THE MOTORMOUTHED MERC WHO MAKES POINTLESS POP-CULTURE REFERENES TOO MUCH!" replied Deadpool, before stopping and realising he needed to calm down.

Beast-Boy then said "I bet you haven't got a sense of humour like me."

"I'm sorry, do they call you boo-boo behind your back?" asked Deadpool embarrassingly.

Just then, Cyborg laughed out loud in Beast Boy's face.

"So what brings you here?" asked Marvel Girl.

"Well," he began. "I was onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier when I heard that several mutant villains had been broken out of prison, courtesy of an evil Jamie Madrox clone. I managed to escape sol – soli -." Deadpool found he could not say solitary confinement. "I MANAGED TO ESCAPE the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with help from an alternate good version of Control Freak. We tried to stop Evil Madrox's fraction from getting away, but one of us had to pay the price… Good Control Freak."

Starfire began "You mean he's…", to which Deadpool interrupted and nodded sadly, before snapping back to his usual self.

"Well, if you have an Evil Multiple Man, where's the real deal?" asked Deadpool. Colossus replied "He'll be here any second now."

Just then, Nightcrawler, Banshee and the real Jamie Mardrox appeared in front of the heroes. Cyborg looked around.

"Uh… where's the Titans East?" he asked.

"Oh, they left, Cyborg." Replied Banshee. "They didn't want to get caught in a big conflict like this."

"I couldn't blame them." Said Nightcrawler. "Besides, we're going to win this conflict and destroy the forces of evil."

Shadowcat then pointed out something. "Guys! Jump City isn't far! We have to get there!"

"Let's finish this!" replied Storm.

_A few hours later…_

The X-Men, Deadpool, Jamie Madrox and the Teen Titans arrived at a battle point. They stopped. Magneto flew out into the front. Cyclops and Robin joined him. Just then the army of villains appeared running towards the heroes.

Magneto flew up into the air and created a magnetic shield. "Give the orders!" he commanded.

"Titans…" began Robin.

"X-Men…" began Cyclops.

"GO!" shouted the two, as the heroes charged straight towards the villains.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, the battle between the good guys and the bad guys will be in two parts. That's all!**


	13. The Final Battle, Part Five

_Chapter Five – **The Battle Begins**_

_The outskirts of Jump City_

The villain's army ran towards the heroes. Mainframe materialised in front of his fraction. His croaky electronic voice commanded "Now! Fight you fools!"

His fraction headed towards Cyborg, Beast, Deadpool and Shadowcat, all quite prepared in this moment of chaos.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE TOO EASY!" yelled Cyborg as he and Deadpool started taking down the villains. Cyborg uppercut the Living Monolith, who toppled on top of XL Terrestial, crushing the H.I.V.E member down to his usual size. Deadpool jumped in the way of Warpath and remarked, "Say goodnight, Gracie!" before punching him and throwing him over to Cyborg.

"Mr. Cyborg, does Warpath want fries with that?!" he asked. Cyborg replied "Boy, he sure does, Master Deadpool!", before landing on top of Warpath's head with his foot.

Meanwhile, Beast was dealing with Holocaust, Adonis and Unus. Holocaust lit a ring of fire around Beast, when Unus ran towards Beast with his force field, throwing him onto the ground before Adonis then picked him up by the neck. Adonis stared in Beast's face and asked, "Any last words, dude?" Beast replied, "Yes – is your suit an electrical conductor?" before Shadowcat ran through him while she was phased, causing his suit to malfunction, letting Beast free.

Starfire flew towards the area and slammed her star bolts into the ground, causing Adonis to be knocked unconscious. "That destroys the Adonis and annihilates him!". Kitten (still in her guise as Butterfly) flew towards her and yelled "This is for stealing **_MY ROOBIE-POO AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!_**", before using her wings to hypnotize Starfire.

Kitten continued laughing evilly, until Blackfire was knocked back into her by Wolverine, smashing Kitten's wings. Kitten, in shock, yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Blackfire headed towards her sister. "This is what I have been waiting for, sis!" before the two started fighting.

Meanwhile, Robin and Gambit headed towards Slade. Slade noticed this and said "Hello there." Robin took out his staff and said "This is where your reign terror ends, Slade!" Gambit took out his staff and remarked "He's got that right, Mon ami."

Slade said nothing, he ran towards the heroes and started battling them. The three clashed their staffs continuously, when Slade suddenly tripped Robin over and knocked him out.

He yelled "Good bye, Robin!" as he fought with Gambit. The Cajun charged his staff and slammed it into Slade's, but Slade got the upper hand and threw away Gambit. "Fenris! Get him!" he ordered as Andrea and Andreas Strucker went after Gambit. Gambit thought fast and noticed Marvel Girl, who was taking on several Titans and X-Men enemies, and was finishing off both Warp and all of the Savage Land Mutates at the same time, with help from Raven and Rouge.

"Jean!" yelled Gambit to her, signalling her to hand Warp and the Mutates to Rouge and Raven whom easily finished them off. Marvel Girl then had the Fenris' stuck in the air. "All yours, Remy." she replied to him. Gambit then charged up the Strucker Twin's suits and made them powerless.

Multiple Man, Beast Boy, Angel, Storm and the other X-Men, excluding Wolverine, ran towards the H.I.V.E members Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., Angel, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., XL Terrestial, Kid Wykkyd, along with X-Men villains Vanisher, Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Omega Red, the Nasty Boys, the Maruaders and the former Horsemen of Apocalypse. With the help of Multiple Man's clones they beat the enemies in no time at all.

"Now for you, uh… Evil Madrox!" yelled Jamie Madrox.

Meanwhile, Wolverine discovered Sabretooth, prompting the good mutant to say "Sabretooth! Ain't this is a surprise?".

"It sure is, bub!" yelled Sabretooth and the two started brutally fighting each other and kicking their guts out.

Wolverine dodged a few kicks and punches, but got his costume torn, but Wolverine sliced Sabretooth back, creating a big scar on his chest.

"You've always left bad memories, Logan!" yelled Sabretooth as he was dodging the moves. "Good thing Blackfire was able to spy on ya while Mainframe's buddies went after ya! Ain't people from other universes so sweet!"

"Shut yer yap, Sabretooth!" Wolverine yelled. "And remind to maim Blackfire later!" They then continued on fighting.

Meanwhile, Deadpool was confronting Mumbo Jumbo… again.

"So we meet again, Mumbo!" yelled Deadpool.

"Indeed we do!" agreed the magician.

Deadpool got out his guns and fired them, causing Mumbo to move out of the way. He then said "You've gotten better!", causing him to throw his sword into his cape again. However, then a large, orange portal opened, and sucked in the Magician. We got to about as near the eye of sight could see at that point, he was dematerialised and disappeared.

"What's happening?" asked a shocked Robin.

"Ha, it's finally happening!" yelled Mystique. "How did all of you get into this world? How did all of us get into Jump City?"

"The Dimensional Rift is open!" yelled Slade. "And none of us are getting out alive!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I was working on my two other stories while I was updating this. The final issue will be uploaded with this one. That's all!**


	14. The Final Battle, Part Six

**Here it is, the final chapter of my X-Men/Teen Titans trilogy. Hope you enjoy it! On with the chapter:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Six – **The Last Stand of Heroes and Villains**_

_The outskirts of Jump City_

The rift was opening at an alarming rate, and all of the lesser, more minor villains were getting sucked into the rift and meeting their dooms.

The other heroes tried to find as many lesser villains to find as possible, but while this happening, Madrox and Evil Madrox were fighting using their clones.

"You're nothing but a unstable clone!" yelled the real Madrox.

"But I'm the superior one compared to your lesser abilites!" replied the Evil Madrox clone. "It was good thing after my creation, I was given to Mainframe, who was able to make me **_JUST LIKE YOU_**!"

"You will never be like me!" yelled the good Madrox, before the two started kicking the heck out of each-other with their fists. At first, the real Madrox seemed to be the winner, but then Evil Madrox started kicking the real one, injuring him heavily.

He picked up the beaten Madrox and said "I've wanted to kill you for ages after you left me to die in that ice! So now, I'm going to return the favour."

"As… am… **I**." The real Madrox muttered under his breath, and soon, Evil Madrox began to be attached to Madrox's cloning nodes on his costume.

"**NO!** I'm not a clone! **STOP IT!**" the Evil Madrox yelled, but he began to fade away by the second.

"It goes to show, Evil Madrox…" began the real Madrox. "… Mainframe did not make you so you could live."

Eventually, the Evil Madrox clone absorbed into the Real Madrox, ridding the world of this imposter, but Multiple Man collapsed under pressure.

Meanwhile, more minor villains were going in by the second, and soon, the only villains left on the battlefield were Slade, Mainframe, Mystique, Overload, Sabretooth and Blackfire.

Rouge and Raven flew together and formulated a plan to stop Mystique.

"We're gonna need to take down Mystique fast, if we're going to win!" Rouge said.

"I agree, plus I've been waiting for a challenge." Agreed Raven.

The two then came at Mystique the fast way. Raven attacked first by lifting a few rocks up with her telekinesis and then yelled "Azarath Metrion **_ZINTHOS_**!" causing a mountain of rocks to be fired at Mystique, very few which she dodge, putting her in bad shape.

"This is for making me join that pathetic Brotherhood of Mutants when I was younger, momma!" Rouge shouted, and then began hitting and kicking Mystique in all sorts of ways, until Magneto came and picked her up by the neck.

"I am sorry for this, Raven Darkholme." He said coldly.

Mystique then made him let go, and laughed sickly as she flew into the Dimensional Rift.

"Quickly! We don't have much time!" yelled Magneto.

We then see Starfire fighting Blackfire, with Blackfire as the victor.

"You should never have become so calm, sis." Blackfire mocked, but then Starfire retaliated by slamming a star-bolt radiated fist into Blackfire's face, knocking her into the dimensional rift, screaming for her life as she disappeared.

"You should never have become a criminal… sis." Said Starfire.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Beast and Cyborg were noticing Mainframe coming after them.

"Listen, Cyborg, I… may have created Mainframe." Beast realised.

"Me too, McCoy, so we need someone of Overload's electrical power to trap him and destroy him!" Cyborg added, just as he saw Overload near. "And I know just who to use."

"Mainframe, over here!" Hank yelled.

"Must… the readers… of this story…" the machine mumbled as it chased after Beast.

"Overload, here!" Cyborg yelled, just as the two reached each-other, Cyborg and Beast jumped out of the way, and Overload and Mainframe were trapped inside a compatible floppy disk.

"Now to throw this away." Said Cyborg, before he threw the disc containing Overload and Mainframe into the Dimensional Rift.

Back to Robin, he was dealing with Slade, the only leader of the army left. Slade was beating Robin down to a pulp, and Slade was darn happy about it.

"Robin," began Slade, "I hope you know, that you'll never live up to the name of your family. You're just a big, fat, stupid failure. Eh, Richard?"

But what Slade underestimated was this drove Robin and gave him his strength back.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" yelled Robin, as he pushed Slade into the vortex. Unfortunately, Slade got so damaged by the vortex that he became a skeleton, and then flew on with the other villains until their doom.

Wolverine then came close to the vortex and threw Sabretooth in.

"I've finished you off, Creed." Wolverine said to himself.

Just then, however, the vortex got ten times bigger, and reality itself was about to be destroyed. However, everything suddenly began going back to normal and the worlds began to merge into one.

_Later:_

We see what has happened later on, and the teams are repairing each other. Wolverine went to Starfire.

"Hey, Starfire, you did well taking down Blackfire." Wolverine said.

"And you did well taking down the Victor Creed." Starfire said back.

Robin, meanwhile, was getting up with Deadpool, Cyclops and Beast Boy by his side.

"Uh, what happened to my head?" asked Robin.

"Well, when reality was fighting itself, you got hit by a nasty bit of loose reality." Deadpool said in a non-supportive supportive way. "But your brains are back to normal now."

"You worried us, dude." Beast Boy cheerfully insisted. "Don't do it again!"

"Just know you've got a team and a team-mate to sort out." Cyclops reminded before going off.

Robin looked around for a moment and then remembered who it was.

"Starfire!" he said.

He ran to Starfire. She was looking at the carnage of both battles for the moment, and then she saw her loved Titan come towards her.

"Robin! You are unharmed!" she said.

As the flew together, they held each-other.

"You know, Star, over the course of this little adventure, I've learnt something." Robin said.

"As have I, Robin." Starfire added.

They then closed in further and further until they kissed… once again.

"And… and I don't need to say the same thing I said back in Tokyo" Cyborg said.

_Later:_

The X-Men were getting ready to go back to the X-Mansion. The X-Jet had already arrived and each of the X-Men and their allies were saying goodbye to the Teen Titans. Quite a few of the X-Men, along with Deadpool and Multiple Man, were talking to Professor X.

Cyclops and Gambit were saying good-bye to Robin.

"Robin, don't forget, you always have Starfire." Cyclops told Robin.

"I will, Cyclops." Robin insisted.

"And I'll keep your combat tips in mind, _mon ami_." Gambit added.

"I'll… always remember that, Gambit."

Meanwhile, Starfire was saying her farewells to Marvel Girl, Storm, Shadowcat and Blink.

"You were joyous friends, Marvel Girl! Storm! Shadowcat! Blink!"

"Thanks for that, Starfire." Marvel Girl thanked.

"But you really didn't…" Storm said.

"… although it was nice…" Shadowcat continued.

"… and we will never forget it." Blink finished.

Raven was talking to Rouge and Nightcrawler.

"So, it was nice helping you take Mystique, Rouge." Raven said.

"Don't mention it, sugah!" Rouge complimented.

"And that you helped mon friend, was more important!" Nightcrawler continued.

For Cyborg, he and Colossus, along with Wolverine were talking.

"Hey, Cy, you had a nice throwing arm that we could have used for the fastball special." Wolverine said.

"Thanks, Logan, I'll remember that." Cyborg went.

"As will I, comrade!" Colossus congratulated.

Finally, Beast Boy and Iceman were talking.

"Dude, you have a nice sense of humour." Beast Boy told Iceman.

"Nah, it could never match yours." Iceman went.

Eventually, the X-Men moved over to the Professor.

"Teen Titans. X-Men." Professor X began. "You did an exemplary job of defeating the threat. You may have had personal issues when we started working together, but they have passed, and if we ever need your help again, can we count on you?"

"Yes you can." Robin answered.

"Then Teen Titans. Godspeed." Professor Xavier said.

The X-Men got into the jet and flew off, leaving the Teen Titans where they were.

"So how do we get back?" asked Beast Boy.

**The… end?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it. My story's over. My other two will be updated after this. And please review now that I've finished my story! Just no flames! Okay, see you in my other stories.**


End file.
